


Arrangement

by deducemedetective



Series: Prince Keith/Prince Lotor AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Galra Keith (Voltron), KLOTOR, Love Triangle, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prisoner Shiro, SHEITH - Freeform, keith realizing he has the hots for the prince, reluctant romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemedetective/pseuds/deducemedetective
Summary: Keith, a low-rank prince in the Galra Empire, gets the unexpected news that he and prince Lotor have been arranged to be married. The catch? Keith's already fallen for a certain prisoner of Sendak's, unbeknownst to anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Keith's appearance: In this AU, Keith is a similar type of Galra as Sendak-- for instance, he has fluffy ears and a furry tail. So he's a little different-looking than Lotor, who appears to be of the less cat-like type of Galra.
> 
> As far as the timeline of these drabbles go, this one takes place before "Gift".

“So, that’s it, then.”

Keith stares at the handheld screen, rereading the words of the message. He isn’t upset, though his brow has a distinct crease that shows disbelief and, though slight, annoyance. This is just… so abrupt.

“It would seem so,” Lotor replies coolly, apparently ignorant of the fact that Keith would react to this news with anything other than gratitude and euphoria.

Keith’s mouth is a straight line, lips pursed. Ever since the death of his parents, he’d been fine leading on his own, in charge of his own faction of the Empire— as a prince, technically, though still a lesser rank than Prince Lotor. Less responsibilities, less social standing. It does make sense, he supposes, that things would change dramatically after Zarkon’s defeat. But he wasn’t expecting _this_. Keith huffs a sigh, setting the screen on his desk.

“So…We are—?”

“Arranged to be married,” Lotor finishes, his lips turning up into a smirk. “Betrothed, fiancés. Whatever you would prefer to call it. I am to take the place of my father until he is fit to rule again, and Haggar has decided that our union would be a wise action.”

“And she assumes we’ll make a good match?” Keith challenges, an eyebrow raised. It isn’t that he dislikes Lotor—he respects the other prince, of course. His fighting prowess is impressive to say the least, and his leadership skills certainly render him capable to command the Empire in Zarkon’s place. He is no stranger to Keith, either. They may not be close friends, but they’ve been associates in the Empire for years, coordinating attacks with their respective fleets or strategizing for the commanders. Though Lotor’s exterior is collected and calm, he and Keith share a similar fiery temperament, especially in battle.

“Haggar served as an advisor to my father. I trust her judgement. Do you have something against her decision?” Lotor’s voice holds genuine curiosity instead of an accusatory tone. For him, there’s no reason _not_ to go through with the marriage. Keith, however…

Keith’s answer to Lotor’s question currently sits in a well-guarded cell in Commander Sendak’s prison. Known among the Galra as the champion, Keith knows him as Shiro. _His_ Shiro… Keith had watched many of his arena fights, and became enthralled with how the human moved, and how he often won thanks to his sheer willpower. Shiro was fascinating. Keith began visiting his cell to talk, which turned into bringing him extra food, which turned into bribing guards to let Keith spend the night with him. Shiro was slow to trust the Galran, for obvious reasons, but once he opened up and started showing fondness in return, Keith realized he was in way over his head.

Shiro takes up most of Keith’s thoughts throughout the day. Wondering when they will see each other again, aching to hear his voice, to feel his touch. Keith has fallen deep and hard, and now Prince Lotor is here to tell him that within a month’s time, he’ll be a married man. No one else in the Empire can know about Keith’s infatuation with the prisoner, so Keith has no real justification to object.

“Keith?” Lotor prods in response to the other’s silence. Keith had let himself get lost in his thoughts.

He sighs again, tail giving a few decisive swishes. “No, I don’t have a problem with Haggar’s decision. You are right; it is wise. I just… I’m still processing it. It isn’t every day another prince walks in here to tell me he’ll be my husband.”

That earns Keith a chuckle from Lotor. A surprisingly bubbly sound, making Keith’s chest swell with pride that he was able to pull such a noise from him. Lotor smiles, stepping forward to close the distance between them, one hand finding Keith’s and bringing it up to his lips to brush a kiss over his knuckles. Keith’s breath catches—he wasn’t expecting such a gesture of affection so quickly, but it isn’t entirely unwelcome. He’d be a fool to try and say that prince isn’t attractive as _hell_.

“I look forward to our partnership,” Lotor purrs, golden eyes steadily meeting Keith’s. They share a long glance, Keith swallowing thickly and almost expecting the prince to lean in for a kiss. 

“M-me too,” he manages to reply, breathless. His eyes flick down to steal a glance at Lotor’s lips. Full, deliciously sculpted with a perfect cupid’s bow. Lotor seems to notice, because the corners pull up in a coy smile.

“There will be an engagement announcement. Preferably in the next week or so. And the ceremony, of course, hopefully soon after. Haggar will be pleased with your acceptance.” He leans in closer, lips trailing along the angle of Keith’s jaw, pausing just short of a fluffy ear. “I know that _I_ certainly am…”

Keith shivers involuntarily, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. His eyelids flutter, ear flicking forward to capture Lotor’s murmured words. His voice is silk, soothing. Lips warm against Keith’s skin, claiming one, two soft kisses from his cheek. Keith thinks of Shiro. Feeling a pang of guilt, being so emotionally devoted to the human, and yet… here he stands with his impromptu fiancé, letting him touch as he pleases. Lotor’s hands settle on Keith’s hips, drawing him close enough that their chests brush, the prince’s head still inclined to keep his lips against Keith’s skin.

“Your Highness…” Keith breathes, though he doesn’t know what he wants to say. Tell him to stop? Dismiss him? As if either of those would actually _work_. As if Keith actually _wants_ Lotor to stop. He hears another chuckle, and Lotor shifts so their foreheads rest against each other. Their lips are so close yet again, and Keith feels his heart pounding in his chest. He wonders if Lotor can hear it thumping away, betraying his excitement.

“Yes?” Lotor purrs, a teasing lilt to his voice that lets Keith know the question is rhetorical. When Keith replies only with a shaky exhale, he adds, “I would like for you to accompany me to my palace for dinner. Will you accept?”

It feels a little odd holding a conversation like this. Faces a mere few inches apart, mouths close enough to share each breath. But Keith nods, even offering a minute smile.

“Yes, I accept.”

After all, it’s only dinner.

“Excellent.” There’s an actual purr that rumbles in the prince’s chest, and he leans forward and into a kiss. It catches Keith off guard, immediately bringing a flush to his face, a deep shade of lavender. He doesn’t fight it, and he doesn’t reciprocate it at first. But Lotor’s lips are so unbelievably soft and warm. Like Shiro’s, he recalls, brow furrowing in confliction. He can’t help it— his eyes close and he finds himself leaning in to return the kiss, lips parting to exhale a pleased sigh. Lotor teases the tip of his tongue against Keith’s lower lip, humming when his mouth opens willingly, but he lets the kiss break for now. Keith is still blushing considerably, resting a palm on the desk beside him to steady himself.

“S-so, um,” he stumbles over his words, still recovering from the kiss.

“Meet me outside at my ship in fifteen minutes,” Lotor implores, a grin once more on his face, “and we shall be on our way. Until then…” Off he flits, in a whirl of luxurious robes and flawless white hair.

And Keith is left alone, with a mind full with thoughts of a certain human and daydreams of kissing a certain prince.

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble received such a positive response, and I thank you all for your comments! I'm very glad others are enjoying this AU as much as I am. My next goal is to actually include Shiro in the next one, and to have a little more... action. ;) I'll leave it to your imagination for now. Please let me know if there's something you'd like to see in a future drabble! <3


End file.
